The invention relates to the field solar cells, in particular to photonic microstructure used in conjunction with solar cells.
Photovoltaic cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices that convert light energy into electricity. Solar cells provide a number of advantages when compared to conventional energy sources. For example, solar cells produce electricity without pollution and do not use the dwindling fossil fuel supply.
Silicon is one of the most popular materials for making solar cells. A silicon solar cell is conventionally created by doping the silicon to form an n-type layer and p-type layer. The n and p-type layers form a p-n junction in the silicon. When light illuminates the solar cell, some photons are able to excite electrons from their valence band to the conduction band and to produce electron/hole pairs. The electrons are swept into the n-type layer, while the holes are swept to the p-type layer. Because of the presence of the p-n junction, most of these electron/hole pairs cannot recombine, thereby leaving them to produce an electric current in an external circuit. The photons that can free electrons have a photon energy that is at least equal to and usually higher than the silicon band-gap energy.
Such arrangement is very limited in essentially using the light received for direct photovoltaic purposes.